Re-Creation
by ChinoRB11
Summary: Luego de 50 años de todo lo sucedido en Five Nights at Freddy's, todos los animatronicos quedaron destruidos y pulverizados parte por parte. Un hombre en una base secreta, reconstruyó a los animatrónicos con aspectos macabros y atemorizantes, guardando un animatrónico que aun funciona. ¿Que cómo lo se? pues fácil... porque yo estuve ahí


Re-Creation

Capítulo 1: La base secreta.

Mi nombre es Alexander Schmidt , soy un investigador y reportero "profesional", digo "profesional" porque realmente no tengo un certificado oficial, pero me gusta ser lo que soy. Mi carrera no es muy famosa la verdad, mis reportajes no son lo mejor que se pueda decir... pero todo cambió... esa tarde...

Estaba yo tranquilo en mi habitación, sentado en mi sofá viendo la televisión, tomando un vaso de Coca-Cola. Esa tarde era tranquila, o al menos, hasta que cambié de canal... cuando lo hice, entré en el canal de noticias sin saber que seguía. Como persona yo hubiera quitado el canal, pero el crimen o la operación que estaban ejecutando la policía me llamó bastante la atención, exactamente dijeron -Hemos encontrado una base secreta escondida debajo del restaurante "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", un local cerrado hace como 40 años, no se han encontrado personas dentro de la base, aunque si rastros de sangre esparcidas por ciertas partes de la pared y del piso, lo cual nos da la sensación de que si hay alguien dentro-

Siendo investigador y reportero, era inevitable investigar sobre el tema, y rápidamente fui a agarrar mi linterna, porque obviamente el lugar es oscuro, realmente, no me preocupé por mi vestimenta, no era de enorme relevancia, así que simplemente agarré una chaqueta y un gorro, y los jeans que ya traía puestos. Por supuesto, también agarré mi cámara para grabar cualquier cosa extraña que pueda suceder o que pueda ver, lo cual me supuse que pasaría con pocas dudas. Como no tengo carro con el cual llegar hasta allá, tuve que irme caminando.

No estaba tan lejos ahora que lo pienso, aunque tampoco era tan difícil reconocer el local, puesto que estaba rodeado de reporteros y de policías y carros de estos. La verdad, me pareció extraño que no hallan demolido ese local, o por lo menos restaurarlo, solo se que los animatrónicos que estaban ahí fueron totalmente pulverizados, o en otros términos, los destruyeron. Je, recuerdo cuando iba a ir a Fazbear's Fright, pero antes de que lo abrieran se quemó totalmente, tenía nada mas 12 años, hace 13 años exactamente. En fin, que me desvío del tema, intenté entrar, pero los policías no me dejaron, como yo me esperaba, pero intenté convencerles con todo, pero nadie me dejó, incluso les pregunté gritando -Maldición ¿¡acaso me están escuchando?! pero los cabrones no respondieron. Perdí 20 minutos de mi vida intentando entrar, así que tuve que esperar a que un plan se me ocurriera. Estuve casi 5 minutos ideando en planes, al final se me ocurrió el siguiente: Espero a que sea la noche, preferiblemente las 12:00 a.m ya que a esa hora todo el mundo está durmiendo como vagos, si por la puerta principal no puedo entrar, tendré que entrar por la puesta trasera, como seguramente habrá guardias vigilando la entrada, tendré que tomar mis medidas. O me infiltro sigilosamente, o los tendré que dejar K.O, depende como valla el plan, tomaré una de las dos opciones, aunque realmente dudo que estén vigilando esa zona, puesto que no creo que las personas quieran entrar al local para averiguar como lo quiero hacer yo, luego de eso, encuentro la base e investigo para mi reporte. Ahora, también hay que ver las diferentes circunstancias de como va a salir el plan. Si me descubren entrando, no tendré mas opción que dejar noqueados a los polis, o en su caso, esconderme hasta que los pierda, si me descubren DENTRO de la base, depende de cuantos guardias sean, tendré que correr, si no son demasiados, o son pocos, pelearé, por que? porque yo también se pelear.

Teniendo todo el plan ya listo, lo primero por supuesto era esperar a las 12:00 a.m, tomar las medidas para todo lo que pueda suceder, por ejemplo, tomar un arma, una pistola como mínimo, bueno... como mínimo no, ya que realmente solo tengo eso como defensa, a parte de mis habilidades en el combate. En fin, esperar hasta esa hora era algo frustrante, puesto que el tiempo pasa lento cuando quieres que pase rápido, y viceversa. Así que para entretenerme me puse a jugar videojuegos y a ver televisión, por supuesto, comí lo mejor y lo mas sano que pude para irme en la mejor forma.

Finalmente, ya era la hora de entrar en acción, la vestimenta, con la que me fui en el día. La noche estaba mas oscura de lo normal, las únicas cosas que iluminaban la noche, eran la luna y las luces de las calles de la ciudad. Me tuve que ir lo mas alejado posible de la vista de cualquier persona, tratando de llegar lo mejor posicionado a la pared izquierda del local para que no me vean, lo que dije era cierto, si habían guardias vigilando la puerta trasera, traté de ir lo más sigiloso posible, pero como no... una piedra se interpuso en mi camino... y los guardias me oyeron... menos mal que solo eran dos, y silenciosamente los dejé k.o en el suelo. cuando entré, el lugar estaba podrido, totalmente sucio e increíblemente abandonado, lo primero que vi fue un pasillo que llevaba a la sala en donde los clientes se sentaban a comer, y el show stage de los animatrónicos vacío completamente. Pero... pasando por el pasillo me encontré con una puerta abierta que mandaba a una clase de oficina, esta analizándola bien, me di cuenta de que era la oficina del guardia de seguridad, esta tenía ambas puertas abiertas, con los botones de cerrarlas y encender la luz del pasillo, pero estos botones estaban completamente dañados, luego quise ver la tabla de las cámaras de seguridad, pero hubo algo en ellas que me llamó bastante mi atención. Esta funcionaba, no perfectamente, pero funcionaba, revisé todas las localizaciones del restaurante en el monitor de las cámaras, se veía MUY borroso todo, con mucha estática, seguramente porque las cámaras están algo dañadas o se les metió polvo en ellas, lo más probable es la primera opción. Pasé a ver la sala principal, las sillas y las mesas tiradas en el piso, todo el piso lleno de polvo y sucio, las paredes rotas y con muchas grietas, el show stage de los animales robóticos, juro que su piso estaba hecho de madera, y esta se pudrió por completo, con manchas en ella, varias partes de la madera rotas, y era inevitable notar la pirate cove de Foxy, las cortinas de esta totalmente rasgadas y manchadas, el color morado de la cortina se tornó oscuro y mugriento del todo, no me decidí a investigar dentro de ella, puesto que realmente no me esperaba demasiado sorpresa ahí dentro. Todo lo que dije que hice, lo estaba grabando con mi cámara, la cual cargué por completo.

A fin y al cabo, lo que estaba buscando es la base secreta, la cual me estaba preguntando como se entraba a ella, puesto que no sabía como estaba escondida la entrada, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. Estuve viendo y caminando por todas partes, revisando cada rincón del restaurante, cada mínima pista de la entrada, pero no encontré nada, no hasta que se me ocurrió... revisar el piso, cosa que me sentí tonto por no hacerlo desde el principio. Caminé poco a poco por todo el piso del comedor principal, pero nada, en el show stage, nada todavía, por los baños, nada, hasta que decidí adentrarme en la oficina del guardia, poco a poco fui caminando por la oficina polvorienta, y finalmente, en un paso que di, sentí como si el piso se estuviera cayendo, vi hacia el suelo, y pude notar un agujero del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, decidí meter mi mano por el agujero, y lentamente bajé la mano, y esa parte del piso se abrió, era una escotilla, bajo de ella, un túnel de bajada con unas escaleras, todo oscuro, y decidí encender mi linterna, luego de que bajé las escaleras, había un pequeño pasillo con las paredes, techo y piso de metal, este conducía a una puerta del mismo material, y cuando la crucé, me di cuenta, de que estaba en la base secreta, por fin, me adentré en ella.

**Espero lo hallan disfrutado, aun hay MUCHO por ver y leer, como siempre, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. **


End file.
